falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Trip to the Stars
}} Trip to the Stars is a side quest in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Gather 5 spacesuit costumes from the Vault-Tec: Among the Stars area of the Galactic Zone and bring them to Dara Hubbell. Follow the Hubologists to the Nuka-World junkyard to clear it from robots (either alone or with their help) or tell them the player character has cleared it already. For this Dara will reward them with the Hub's Alien Blaster. Once cleared, collect the power distributor and some Fusion cores from the junkyard and go to the spaceship ride. Adding three cores, as Dara suggests, will result in a good end to the quest. However, adding the fourth core will result in the death of the Hubologists. Once at least 3 cores and the distributor are placed, the Hubologists will enter the spacecraft. Follow them inside and activate the ride to finish the quest. If one chooses to not kill them, Dara gives them 100 ammo for the alien blaster and all of the Hubologists relocate to the large barn northeast of the spaceship. 5-7 fusion cores can be found in the area: * In the subway car with a lantern hanging by the door. The car is at the bottom of the ramp from the spaceship. The core is on a shelf to the right as one enters. * Inside a large tea cup on a ledge above the aforementioned subway car, south of the spaceship. * In the nearby barn, there is a generator with a core. * In the same barn, the orange gondola car hanging in the air has a core sitting on its floor. one can simply hop into it from the above walkway which led to the power distributor. * In a mounted bear's mouth, in a tunnel below the central pile with some crickets, ants and landmines. * Possibly two fusion cores from a sentry bot patrolling the area just outside the spaceship. If one inserts 4 fusion cores instead of 3, Dara and the rest of the Hubologists will explode on the spaceship ride. Either way, the quest will be completed. Quest stages Notes * Porter Gage will love it if four fusion cores are placed instead of three and consequently kill the Hubologists. * Gage, Hancock, Curie, Strong and Piper will dislike starting this quest. * MacCready will like it if the mission is completed with the Hubologists alive, but will dislike it if they are killed. * Cait and Strong will like it if the mission is completed with the Hubologists dead. Deacon loves it if the Hubologists die. * Curie will dislike it if the quest is completed with the Hubologists dead, after inserting four fusion cores. * Preston Garvey and Nick Valentine dislike it if the quest is completed with the Hubologists alive, and hate it if the quest is completed with them killed. Strong will dislike it if the Hubologists live. * When the quest is finished, Dara will mention that she will call the player character when they are ready to use the space ship, but no such advances are ever made. * Once the fusion cores are placed, neither they nor any of the others can be removed. * If one uses freecam during the spaceship ride they will notice that the spaceship and Hubologists are not in fact moving, instead the Sole Survivor is simply spinning around quickly. * If one clears the junkyard prior to giving Dara the spacesuits, unique dialogue will be unlocked when she gives her followers the suits and heads for the junkyard. ** The junkyard will refresh and its robots and creatures will be respawned after roughly one in-game week, requiring the player character to clear it again before the quest can be completed. * If any of the Hubologists die before Dara gives her speech at the spaceship, she will mention them and hope that the group will one day "rejoin them with the Sky Father," as well as random comments featuring their name and, "how young they were." * If the player character causes the Hubologists to become hostile, they will remain that way permanently, preventing completion of the quest. Bugs After giving the five spacesuits to Dara, wildlife attacking the camp (crickets and/or white rats) in waves can wreak havoc and cause the Hubologists to scatter and die. Dara will then no longer speak to the Sole Survivor and the quest cannot proceed to the junkyard. | If one manages to get the spacesuits before the quest is given to them, the quest objective will indicate that they need to find more spacesuits even though there aren't any. However, it will still be possible to hand in the spacesuits to Dara. | If the player character hacks the sentry bot before completing this quest and brings it to the Hubologist Camp, it will attack the Hubologists. If the bot is moved elsewhere and shut down, it will teleport to it's original location in the junkyard when the quest advances to clearing out the junkyard. Shutting it down is not sufficent, it must be killed (by attacking or self-destructing) | If the player character installs the fusion core before talking to Dara after her speech, the quest may progress past stage 805 ("Install a power distributor") without the power distributor actually being installed. ** Workaround on PC is to set the objective to being incomplete via console 805 0}}. This will allow you to get and install the power distributor, and complete the quest. | If the Hubologists have not entered the space ship before activating the ride, the quest might not trigger completion. | Upon powering up the ride and finishing the quest, the audio for the ride will not stop, no matter what choice is made during the quest. The only way to fix this is loading a save. | If the player character is wearing one of the space suits upon returning to give them to the Hubologists, when he/she gives them to Dara, she will proceed as if she has received them and the Hubologists will put on space suits in the ensuing scene, but the suits will not have been removed from the player's inventory. The player character will also not be able to remove their own suit via the Pip-Boy or put on another outfit. The player character must drop the suits in order to take theirs off. | If four power cores are inserted, and the ride is started, but then shut down as soon as it is possible, the ride will slowly come to a halt, with the very same audio, and yet everyone will still inexplicably die, despite not moving. | The advanced terminal in the warehouse next to the junkyard will become glitched almost always, if hacked previously and then hacked again after the Hubologists have moved there. This most likely occurs when it is hacked again while wearing power armor or due to the cell resetting for the next stage of the quest. The player character will become stuck at an angle as if they are using the terminal, but will be unable to leave. The only fix if this happens is to reload a previous save. | If one of the team members gets knocked down after entering the junkyard, they will not join the leader and she will not give the speech. The quest cannot proceed. ** The Hubologist being downed prevents them from taking part in the wheel, meaning Tara's speech will never begin. On consoles, this can be fixed by leading another group of enemies to the injured Hubologist, either killing them or forcing them to stand up. ** A workaround on PC is to set the objective to just after Dara's speech is completed: . This will allow installation of the power distributor and fusion cores, and completion the quest. }} Gallery Ultimate_UFO_illuminated.jpg|Ultimate UFO illumated FO4_NW_TripToTheStars_hubologists.png|Hubologists ready to enter the UFO Category:Nuka-World quests ru:Путешествие к звёздам uk:Подорож до зірок